Why I can't love you
by Kira-chan the Insane Drunk
Summary: Kagome loves inuyasha but can't tell him because she doesn't think he loves her, but she was wrong. i'm sorry, but i'm no good at summaries, so please don't let this decide if you lke my story or not.


Hiya people! I've had an account on this site for sooooooo long and I never wrote anything, so I wrote this. The funny thing is that I wrote it in school, so I had a difficult time getting it on paper cuz our teachers are sooooo demanding.

I am very pathetic because I can never pick good titles for my stories, so while my friend Zoya was over, (see Zoya, I told you I'd mention your name. also, my spell check thinks your name's wrong.) I had her help me pick a title. Oh hell. I didn't help at all.

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha. Cuz if I did, I'd be rich…. Damn it all…

Inuyasha's heart raced. Kagome's scent filled his nose and a smile spread across his face. Their faces inched closer until…

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha awoke from his day-dream with the sound of Miroku's voice filling his ears and the feel of his staff hitting him in the head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Waking you up." Miroku said, matter-of-factly. "Sango is becoming worried."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh tone.

"Kagome hasn't yet returned from her time and it's been hours." Miroku changed to a thoughtful appearance, hand on his chin. "Hm, maybe she's in…" He muttered to himself. He stopped his thought abruptly and turned and turned to face Inuyasha once more. "We thought it best for you to retrieve her."

"What? Why me!"

"You know very well you're the only one who can use the well besides Kagome." Inuyasha reluctantly jumped into the well feeling defeated. The second Inuyasha had disappeared into the well, Miroku sensed the presence of a woman. A presence he knew well. He wasn't sure who it was until he caught a fleeting glimpse of her soul collectors…

Inuyasha searched around the Higurashi shrine in a desperate attempt to locate Kagome. It was no use. Her scent is everywhere!' He thought. He looked around one final time before quietly entering her room through the open window by her bed. Once he was sure that Kagome was nowhere in her house he found the hat she insisted he wore whenever he came to this era. He wasn't sure why, except for the fact that it had something to do with his ears. He pulled the cap on and continued his quest for Kagome. He bounded down the side-walk, his silver hair billowing behind him, thoroughly ignoring the confused and amazed passer-bys. Eventually, as he neared a relatively large building, he could smell Kagome's scent stronger there than anywhere else. He quickly realized the building was Kagome's high school and fought to keep himself from going in. he knew how much Kagome didn't appreciate him interrupting her at school, so he found a tall tree, settled himself in one of the taller branches, and dozed off.

Kagome sat hunched over her desk, elbows propped up on her desk, her head resting in her hands. 'I don't get any of this!' Kagome thought, panicked.

"Okay class, clear off your desks. It's time for the test." Her teacher said, waving his hands as he spoke to them. 'Oh no!' Kagome screamed in her head. She scraped through the test, knowing she barely got the 'D' she earned. She exited the classroom with her head hung and jammed the test into her bag. She could hear her name being called from the other end of the hallway and recognized the voice as Hojo's. She really didn't like him, but her friends insisted that she spend some time with him.

"I don't need this right now." She said to herself as she finished gathering her things to leave. Her friends surrounded and enclosed her.

"Hey! Don't you hear Hojo calling for you!" Eiri demanded.

"I'm not in the mood right now guys. Leave me alone, I bombed the test today and I just want to go home." Kagome explained before pulling her bag over her shoulder and walked outside. The bright sunlight hit her face along with a cool breeze. Kagome took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked around her to take in the sights of the school yard. The breeze kicked up and it whipped her ebony hair around her face. She fought with the locks until the breeze slowed. She continued walking until she heard leaves rustling. She could've blamed it on the breeze, but at the moment, there was none. She turned to see Inuyasha run towards her and stop only inches away. "Inyuasha! What're you doing here!" she asked confused and stunned.

"I came to get you. Sango's worried because you didn't return, but you were in school and I waited out here for you."

"That's considerate. We have to get my things, and then we'll go, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He answered. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on her way, but this time, followed by her favorite hanyou. She had come to her feelings and finally admitted to herself that she loved Inuyasha, but she could tell him how she felt. 'What would he think? He'd probably just push me away. He loves Kikyo, even though she's dead. I don't stand a chance.' She thought, controlling her tears to keep them from falling. When she arrived at her house, she packed her bag until the seams were ready to break, as it was every time she packed it to go to the feudal era. She slung the strap over her shoulder and braced herself for the weight of the bag. She had become accustomed to lugging the large bag around, that it bothered her very little. But today it felt heavier than normal, even though she packed the same things. She tried to stand, but her knees gave in and she fell onto them.

Her face turned pink as Inuyasha slowly and gently pulled the weight off her shoulders onto his own. "Kagome, can we go now?" he asked impatiently. She slowly stood up and brushed off her knees and skirt.

"Sure Inuyasha. And, thanks." She said as if dazed. 'What happened?' she asked herself, calculating the event in her head. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Come on Kagome!" her face turned crimson as she walked over to the well. They jumped in together and Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. His features looked unnaturally calm and the way his long hair flowed behind him took her breath away.

Miroku searched around for the mysterious priestess, but caught nothing but the woods encasing the well in shadow. Then, just as quickly as it came, her presence disappeared. He looked around one final time before heading back to where he had left Sango and Shippo. As he approached, Sango stood and ran over to him.

"Did Inuyasha go to get her?" she asked.

"Yes, he left a while ago."

"Then what took you so long to come back monk?" she asked suspicion thick in her voice.

"I sensed Kikyo's presence." He answered.

"You too? I also saw her soul collectors." She stated, surprised.

"As did I. what do you think she's here for?" he asked. Sango's face turned pale and her eyes widened. "Sango? What's wrong?"

"She's there!" Miroku followed Sango's outstretched finger to see Kikyo emerging from the forest, slowly making her way over to them.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well as Kagome slowly climbed up with aid from the vines growing on the walls. She gripped each one with her hand and pulled herself up. As she reached the edge and pulled herself out of the well, she saw Inuyasha with a strange look on his face. His ears twitched and he was sniffing out something.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked, worry dripping from her words. She silently hoped that is wasn't Naraku because she had left her bow and arrows with Kaede. She would be of no help to Inuyasha and could get them both killed.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a calm tone. Kagome hung her head and cried as silently as she could. She knew she couldn't replace Kikyo. She heard movement and raised her head, seeing that Inuyasha was taking slow, gentle steps away from her. She followed him in the same manner, making sure not to lose sight of him because it was easy to get lost in the forest. The trees surrounding them seemed to look down at them and it frightened her. She gripped the sleeve of his kimono. Oh how he longed for her to grab his hand, but she didn't love him and she never will. He knew he loved Kagome because she was Kagome, not because she was a reincarnation of Kikyo. When Kikyo died, he found it hard to cope with and fall in love again. But then Kagome came and brightened up his life in ways he couldn't describe.

He wanted nothing more than to help Kikyo find peace, so he can spend the rest of his life with Kagome. He wanted to touch her, but he refrained.

Kikyo kept walking, so softly that she made almost no noise. Her soul collectors weaving in front of her, as if they were guiding her. A purple glow seemed to emanate from around her, making her seem more like a goddess than a priestess. She stopped only a foot away from them.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked in a cool tone. Her soul collectors dispersed, leaving her alone. She drew her bow and arrow and as Inuyasha and Kagome emerged, she turned and fired a sacred arrow at him, aimed for his heart. He quickly tore Tetsuiga for its sheath to deflect the arrow. The sword and the arrow clanged as they hit and the arrow fell to rest in the tall grass. Kikyo poised herself to fire another arrow but Inuyasha intercepted her by stealing her bow and quickly and unnoticeably handed it to Miroku.

"What do you want Kikyo?" he asked harshly.

"To rest. I want you to come with me." She said as Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran to Kagome, who still stood by the edge of the forest, many feet from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Miroku handed Kagome Kikyo's bow and two arrows. She took them, but looked up to Miroku with a confused expression.

"Inuyasha wants you to kill Kikyo so she can finally rest." He explained. Kagome looked to Sango, but she could tell she knew no more than Miroku did. Kagome poised herself to shoot the arrow, closing one eye so she could have better aim. She channeled her spiritual energy into the arrow before she fired it. She saw it pierce Kikyo's heart as Inuyasha turned away and Kikyo reached her arm out to him and gasped for help.

"It's for your own good, Kikyo. Your soul needs to rest."

So how was that for my first chapter. I want to thank any one who reads this. Thank you!

Please review, I would appreciate it. And I will accept any kind of advice. And for the record, I am not a member of any Kikyo hating fan-clubs unless you want me to be! Then you can just invite me and I'll say yes.

I'll post the other chapters as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
